Kurayami
by Yaoi Faerie
Summary: Hotaru is afraid she won't be able to control the darkness in her forever. Her negative thoughts bring her to this unknown world where she meets another restless soul. ^_^x This is a Sm/DigimoN! Usagi will be in it too. *winks* Chapter 1 up! ^_^v
1. Prologue - The Dark Ocean

~Okay

~Ossu! AHH I'm starting a new fic! This is my second fic! WOO HOO! This is going to be a digimon/sailor moon..yeah..those are starting to get popular. I think this is mostly going to center on Hotaru..I'm probably gonna bring Usagi into the story too later on. Well.... I'm not really sure if I should continue this.. I don't want to waste my time writing it if no one is going to read it! So please tell me your comments..they will be really important to me. Okay let's get on with it shall we!~

Ja ne – Later

Hai – Yes

Demo – But

Iie – No

Disclaimer :: I don't own Sailor Moon or Digimon

Title: Kurayami  
Prologue: The Dark Ocean  
Author: Sailor X

Her reflection stared back emotionlessly at her. Violet orbs never leaving the intent gaze. The others continued to carry on with their daily activities but she paid no attention to them. Her head gave a slight tilt as she looked on, as if trying to see herself in a different light.

__

'Darkness..' she thought. _'All I see is darkness.. that is what I am, that is what I will always be.'_

Her eyes left her reflection for a brief moment to stare down at her hands, her face showing a slight hint of disgust. _'The pain that these hands have caused...'_ A silent tear made it's way down her pale face as memories came over her, memories of when evil had completely taken over her body. 

__

'What if that happens again.. iie. I don't want to hurt them..' 

She had been able to keep the darkness inside of her for a period of time, but she didn't know how long this would last. Her gaze shifted back to the mirror.

"Hotaru-chan, you okay?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

The young girl looked up, a fake smile covering her frown. "Hai Haruka-papa, I'm fine." 

"Are you sure Hotaru-chan? You look a little pale?" another voice said.

"I'm always pale Michiru-mama." she paused for a brief second, "I'm going to go take a walk, I'll be back soon! Ja ne." she finished as she grabbed a jacket and walked out the door. 

Once out, Hotaru started walking thoughtlessly to an unknown destination. A group of kids ran past her giggling innocently. She smiled at the sight. _'Innocence..'_ Her face slowly changed to reveal a sad frown. _'Something I'll never have.. I'm darkness.. I'm a threat to this world.'_

She realized she had arrived at the neighborhood park. She made her way to the swings and sat down on one. She looked around at the deserted area. Closing her eyes, she let the cool autumn breeze flow through her hair. She opened her eyes and let herself swing slightly back and forth. 

"Death... Destruction."

If anyone was around, they would have seen her image start to flicker. 

The day was a beautiful one. No clouds could be seen in the sky, and if possible, the sun was shining brighter than usual.. but none of this mattered to her anymore. She was lost in her own thoughts. A leaf fell from a tall cedar tree and waved around in the air until it landed gently in between her palms. She stared at it blankly, tracing it's root with her finger. 

"I can't contain the darkness in me forever.."

Tears started pouring out of her eyes, some landing gracefully on the leaf. 

"Hopeless..."

Her image flickered more, and in a quick gust of wind, she was gone. All that could be seen was a lonely cedar leaf laying carelessly on this park swing.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Ken looked around his surroundings and immediately knew where he was.. for this was becoming a frequent destination for him.

"Should I tell the others that I still come here?" he pondered, "Iie.. they wouldn't understand, none of them have gone through what I have.."

He looked around this foreign world. A light house could be seen from far away, the light it was emitting shined black. Demo, that was one of the few colors that could really be seen. Everything seemed to be in a grayscale.

Ken had been appearing here more often lately. He didn't mean to, he has been trying to move on with his life.. forget the horrible things he did as the Digimon Emperor, but it wasn't so easy. The others were trying to understand.. demo, how could they. They hadn't captured and tortured all those digimon. They weren't the ones that created all this pain. 

He sat down on the sand and stared at the endless ocean. He listened to the waves splash silently and he took in the environment that was starting to feel more and more like a second home to him.

"The Dark Ocean..." he gave an exasperated chuckle. "I never thought that I would consider this place even an ounce homely."

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out those cries of torture he had heard so often as the Emperor. They haunted him during his nightmares, and they continued to haunt him during the day. His head lowered in shame. A few crystalline tears could be seen falling down his face. His hands suddenly formed into balls as he slammed on the hard sand repeatedly. 

"Why does all this have to happen to me?!" 

Painful sobs could be heard coming from this restless being. 

"Doushite.. Sam..I need you... I need someone... " He laughed at how stupid he was sounding. No one would ever understand his pain.. no one.

His cries had managed to subside a little. He suddenly saw something flickering on his right out of the corner of his eye. He jerked his head up. 

"Nani.."

He continued to stare when all of a sudden, a young girl with dark violet hair and eyes to match appeared. 

His mouth widened slightly and he could feel his heart speeding quickly. She looked around confusedly and eventually, her eyes landed on him. Silence followed. A strong breeze blew past them. Their eyes never left each other.. only one thing could be heard.

"Who are you?"

::End Prologue::

~Whoo! Theres the prologue...well...what did you think? Did you like it? I hope so! Cause I like it! But I really don't want to write it if you don't like it..so please..start reviewing! It's only going to take a second! So yeah....This is most likely going to be a Hotaru/Ken. Hehe. I'll bring Usagi in somehow! Who would you want her to be with? Hmm..I was thinking Yamato *****grins* but why don't you tell me! Well I hope you enjoyed this..until the next part! Ja!~

Written:: May 30th


	2. Chapter One - Finding your way to Light

~Okay

~Ossu! Wow I updated this one fast!!! Haha..well not that fast. But very fast for me! It usually takes me a month a chapter! -_-;... But I'm really liking this fic right now! If you have any questions, dont hesitate to email me at [sailor_x_8@hotmail.com][1]

Thanx for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that everyone likes it as much as I do! I love you minna! *blushes*. Dont worry! I'll still be working on The Change of Fate...but I'm having major writer's block with that one! 

Well let's just get on with this shall we!~

Daijoubu ka – Are you all right?  
Hai – Yes  
Arigatou – Thank you  
Naze – Why?  
Demo – But  
Senshi – Soldiers  
Gomen – Sorry  
Nani – What?  
Ne – I think you all know what this one means! I can't really explain it.  
Doushita – What's wrong? 

Disclaimer :: I don't own Sailor Moon or Digimon

Dedications – Yeah! I decided to give dedications cause everyone always does. Well this one is dedicated to Sophie-chan aka Uranus2000! She's my prereader for this one too! *grins and waves maniacally at Sophie* ... and um who else.. Oh I know! And PrincessSaturn because she's my fellow Ken Lover. And just to let you know.. I decided you can have Ken. You're right..he's too young for me. ^_^v

Title: Kurayami  
Chapter One: Finding the way to Light  
Author: Sailor X

"Who are you?" a visibly confused Ken asked.

"I.." Hotaru started.

She suddenly dropped to her knees clutching her chest in pain. Without thinking, Ken rushed forward and supported her before she could fully collapse. He leaned her head onto his chest.

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked.

"Hai..Arigatou.." She made no sign of getting up, so he continued to hold her. "My name is Tomoe Hotaru.. who are you?.." she looked around at the at the dead environment. "Where are we?"

"My name is Ichijouji Ken.. we..we're at the Dark Ocean."

"The Dark Ocean.." she slowly repeated. "I suppose this is a perfect place for a person like me.." a silent tear fell down her face.

He hesitantly wiped the tear off with his thumb, causing her to look up in surprise. He smiled in return. "Why do you say that?" he asked a question of his own.

"You..you wouldn't understand."

"Naze?"

"It's complicated.. let's just say there are many thing's I have done in the past that I will never forgive myself for.. although everyone else has.."

He looked at her in surprise. _'What does she mean? I wonder.. I wonder if..' _he thought. _'Iie.. she can't be like me.'_ He lowered his head, "So have I.."

It was her turn to be surprised. She looked up at him and tilted her head in wonder. She didn't know why but she felt as though she could trust him.. had to trust him. "If..if I tell you my story, will you tell me yours?"

He looked her, he saw the pain in her eyes. _'Can I tell her?.. Yes..I have to. I trust her'_

"Hai."

She smiled, "This is really hard for me to say.. I'm not even supposed to tell anyone.. demo, I feel as though I can trust you." He nodded in agreement.

(A/N: Gomen! But I'm not going to be telling the stories of their past that much... I'm too lazy _ Gomen gomen! I hope you all already know it. If you have a question, email me! ^_^x)

"I am Tomoe Hotaru.. demo I am also known as Sailor Saturn.. the senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth." 

She proceeded to tell him the story of the Silver Millennium, and the sailor scouts. She told him about Mistress 9, the pain she caused.. the darkness that took over her. She told him everything, trembling as she did. He held her tighter. When finished, she looked away, expecting him to laugh or giving another similar response.

"I know you probably won't believe.. demo.."

"Gomen.." he interrupted.

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry for everything that you had to go through.. demo, if there was someone that could understand it all.. it would be me. It's my turn to tell my story."

She looked up at him and nodded, wiping the tears that had fallen. She repositioned her head on his chest as he began his story.

(A/N: *sweatdrops*) 

He told her of the digital world and the digi destined. He told her of the time he used to be known as the Digimon Emperor.. the torture he created, the hurt he gave his only friend, Wormon.. and the destruction he brought to the Digital world. 

"Even though I've changed.. How am I supposed to forget everything that's happened.. How can I. My doings have messed everything up.. it's all my fault." 

Tears found their way out of his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and he gasped. 

"So we're almost the same ne?" she said softly.

"Hai.." he said and returned the embrace.

She looked around, "So what exactly is this place.. this Dark Ocean.." she asked.

"The Dark Ocean is another reality, a dark reality you could say.. sometimes when you let the Darkness over empower you, this is where you could end up.. until you can learn to push it away." (A/N: I know this is not accurate but.. oh well! This is my fic! ^_^)

"I see.. so we have to push the darkness away.. not let us be swallowed into it." she said.

"Hai.."

"Ken?"

"What is it?"

She thought for a moment, choosing the correct words to say.

"We can do it.."

"Nani?"

"We can do it.. we can push the darkness away.. together."

He widened his eyes but quickly nodded.

"I'll be your light Ken.. if you will be mine."

"Hai.. I'll always be with you Hotaru."

"Together.. we'll always be together.." she put one of her small hands over his.

"Together." he repeated. He put his arms around her and held her in another embrace.

_'Arigatou Hotaru.. Thank you so much'_

Their images started to flicker, and in a brief second, they were gone.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Hotaru appeared back in her house and was met with the worried faces of her adoptive parents.

"Hotaru!!" Michiru cried, "Where were you! We looked everywhere for you!!"

"Michiru-mama..?" 

Her eyes widened and she pushed herself out of the older woman's arms. She looked around the room, eyes full of panic.

"Hotaru.. doushita??" Haruka asked worriedly.

"Ken.." she whispered, barely audible.

"Nani?" Michiru asked.

"Ken!!" she yelled.

She finally realized he wasn't there.. they had already broken their promise. 

"Iie.." she whispered as she sunk down to her knees wrapping her arms around herself, crying painfully.

"IIE!!"

"Voices"  
Macross Plus

_hitotsu me no kotoba wa "yume"  
nemuri no naka kara  
mune no oku no kurayami wo  
sotto tsuredasu no_  
  
The first word was "dream."  
It came to me in my sleep,  
secretly drawing out the darkness  
in the depths of my heart.

_futatsu me no kotoba wa "kaze"  
yukete wo oshiete  
kami-sama no ude no naka e  
tsubasa wo aoru no_  
  
The second word was "wind,"  
showing me the way  
into God's arms  
as I spread my wings.

_tokete-itta kanashii koto wo  
kazoeru you ni   
kin'iro no ringo ga  
mata hitotsu ochiru_  
  
As if counting the sorrows  
that have melted away,  
golden apples  
fall one-by-one.

_mita koto mo nai fuukei  
soko ga kaeru basho  
tatta hitotsu no inochi ni  
tadoritsuku basho_  
  
A view that I haven't even seen.  
That is the place I'll return to  
in this one life,  
the place I'll find my way to.

_furui mahou no hon  
tsuki no shizuku  
yoru no tobari   
itsuka aeru  
yokan  
dake_

An old book of magic...   
Moon-drops...   
The curtain of night...  
Only a premonition  
of meeting  
someday.

(sung in english)  
We can fly  
We have wings  
We can touch  
floating dreams.  
Call me from   
so far  
through the wind.  
in the light.

_mittsu me no kotoba wa _"hum"_  
mimi wo sumashitara  
anata no furueru ude wo  
sotto tokihanatsu_  
  
The third word is "hum,"  
if you listen carefully.  
I softly release  
your trembling arms.

::End Chapter One::

~Whoaa!!! I hoped you liked it! Cuz I'm really starting to like this fic! Please review it would mean a lot to me! *wink*

Don't worry! I'm sure somehow they'll find eachother soon..and itll involve Usagi! And I'm kinda upset. NO ONE TOLD ME WHO THEY WANTED HER TO BE WITH! Well not specifically. Yeah..I will have her with one of the guyz from the first season. The ages work out perfectly! I mean.. Ken is 12..Hotaru is what.. 11? And Usagi is 14..and all the older guyz are 15 now. Woo hoo! I dont have to make anyone have a growth spurt or something like that. Demo, if you dont tell me, I'm just goin to put her with Yamato! *Grins*

Well.. I'll probably be updating this fic faster than my other one cuz I like it so much! Gomen! And I actually sorta know what I'm going to do with this one. Hehehe. Well anyways.. Review!~

   [1]: mailto:sailor_x_8@hotmail.com



End file.
